The Cold Side of the Pillow
by lynette07
Summary: After many years Charlie was used to the Romainian weather and craved the cold side of the pillow... A Charlie/Hermione Story High rating for sexual situations


Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and anything associated with it.

A/N - Please be kind, I wrote this in an hour when my internet was down and i was bored. It is my first Charlie and Hermione story so I hope you enjoy it. It is rated M as it features very adult situations so if you are underage or offended by this please do not read. Thank you.

**Cold Side of the Pillow**

She hadn't gotten used to the freezing weather of Romania, even in the 7 months she had been there for. His radiator was on the blink again, even magic failed to produce the desired amount of heat needed to warm her. Deciding to brave the cold she slipped out of the warmth and comfort of the bed and quickly grabbed her dressing gown which had been casually tossed on to the floor the previous night.

The insatiable beast that was her fiance had dragged her to bed in the early evening to ravish her, not that she was complaining, she couldn't seem to get enough of him. Even now as he lay softly snoring in to his pillow, hair sticking up in every direction but the right one, she wanted nothing but to crawl on top of him and have her wicked way.

She wished she hadn't had to of moved from the comfort of his arms but her stomach need sustenance. They missed dinner last night, making love over and over until both were too exhausted to keep their eyes open.

She made her way downstairs noticing the winter sunlight that was creeping through a gap in the curtains. Flinging them back she admired the beautiful Romanian scenery buried under a crisp, clean coat of fresh snow. Her stomach grumbled once more reminding her of why she had left the pleasures of her duvet and her man. She made quick work of preparing a simple breakfast of toast and eggs before placing them on a tray, complete with two cups of tea, and heading back upstairs to reunite herself with the bed.

He was still asleep. She stopped to look at him. She truly was the luckiest witch in the world. The duvet was draped across his hips so she had an unobstructed view of his broad chest. She loved everything about him including the ridgeback dragon tattoo that was also still sleeping near his naval.

Deciding to wake him before breakfast went cold she set the tray on the dresser and got back on the bed. Straddling him she ran her hands over his chest and up to his neck. A soft mumble spilled from his lips.

"Wake me later love," he said, eyes still closed.

In actual fact, he didn't want her to stop, he never did. She had done this countless times and knew how much he liked to be woken in this manner.

He grabbed hold of her wrist and set on the pillow next to him causing her to lean over him, her hair tickling his eyelids. He used his other hand to push it over her shoulder so he could finally open his eyes and see his temptress in her full glory. "Your hands are cold" he simply stated.

"The heatings not working again and the warming spells just don't seem to be doing anything," she replied. He stared at her for a brief moment, getting lost in her eyes. "I made us breakfast Charlie."

"I don't want breakfast," he rolled her over so she was pinned beneath him before placing gentle kiss on her lips. "Why are you wearing this dreadful thing," his hand tugged on her dressing gown sash, "I tell you everyday your figure was not made to be hidden." Finally freeing the knot he pushed each side of fabric away to reveal her creamy skin to him. She instantly felt warm again as his hands grazed over breasts, his lips working magic on her neck and collar bone.

Her eyes drifted shut and a moan escaped her lips, then suddenly there was nothing. No weight against her hips, no sweet kisses gracing her neck and no hands tracing patterns on her skin. She opened her eyes and the room filled with light as Charlie pushed the shutters back. She looked breathtaking bathed in the light of the day. "You always look better in the light Hermione. It loves you nearly as much as I do."

Before she could respond he had resumed his position, hands brushing her hips as his mouth moved to her left nipple. He took it into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth over it to make her hiss with pleasure. He loved how responsive she was to his touch as he felt her hips raise and saw her throw her head back. He removed his mouth and gently blew onto her nipple watching it harden further in the cold air. He tweaked her right one between his thumb and fore finger as he continued to torment her left with his mouth once more.

Her moans were music to his ears, one of the reasons he loved pleasing her so much. He started to move down her body, his tongue tracing an invisible line to her naval where it dipped in. His right arm rubbed small circles over her hips as his left began to spread her legs. She held her breath in anticipation as his tongue slid down to the light curls hiding his treasure. His body shifted so he was completely between her legs, spreading them wide to view her in all her glory. She smelt divine and he couldn't wait to taste her. His fingers opened the plump lips of her sex bearing all to him. He smiled, she was truly beautiful like this.

He lowered his head and swiped his tongue over the exposed flesh. Her hips immediately bucked up as her moan echoed in the small bedroom. Her eyes had drifted shut and her head lolled to the side, fingers idly playing with right nipple, her other hand buried in her hair. He continued to take long, broad swipes before seeking out her nub. His tongue circled it as he slowly slid one finger into her opening. He knew how vocal she was so her loud shriek did not startle, nor stop him from his ministrations.

As a second finger joined the first, he clamped his lips around her nub feeling her shudder as the pleasure ran through her veins. He sucked gently, lightly brushing his teeth against it. Her moans were uncontrollable as he felt her tighten around his fingers. He knew she wouldn't last longer. His finger thrust into her over and over as his lips and tongue teased her little nub. He felt her clamp down and heard the loud scream of his name before her body relaxed, exhausted but sated.

Her breathing was labored and her eyes were still tightly shut. He pulled the duvet over her bare legs and dragged it up with him as he settled beside her staring at her face, waiting for her eyes to open. She returned to the world and began to move to return the favour before he reached out his arm to still her.

"That was all for you love. Go back to sleep for a few hours and we'll carry on later." He gave her a lazy wink as she rolled over to snuggle against his chest, clinging onto the duvet. He was happy lost in her hair and looked forward to his naked slumber where he could dream of nothing but her on top of him doing unspeakable things. He flipped over his pillow and dozed off. After many years Charlie was used to the weather and craved the cold side of the pillow.

A/N - Pretty much my first attempt at smut and a Charlie/Hermione story so please be kind. Brownie points if anyone can tell me the song that this story is based on. Thanks for reading, I welcome your comments.


End file.
